


like & subscribe

by cherryjaem



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 2020 fic challenge: may, Alternate Universe - Youtubers, Getting Together, M/M, Strangers to Friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24126349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryjaem/pseuds/cherryjaem
Summary: "I was binge watching some videos on youtube," Jeongin easily ignores him. "And, liked a couple of videos while I was at it.""Congrats on figuring out how to like videos on youtube," Hyunjin says sarcastically. "Now I have a practice to get back to and—""Using your account," Jeongin quickly adds, immediately halting Hyunjin mid-sentence. "I forgot I wasn't logged in on incognito mode tab, watched a few videos and liked a couple of them. Only then I realized your account is still logged in.""Jeongin!" Hyunjin screams in disbelief. He hopes to god his brother wasn't watching anything improper using his account because he had his privacy set to public and all his 1 million subscribers could see his likes and whatnot on his page. "Is it porn?!"
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 67
Kudos: 210





	1. Chapter 1

Hyunjin is in the middle of a dance practice when he notices his phone is lighting up, indicating that there's an incoming call. Hastily, Hyunjin turns the stereo off and picks his phone from the table to answer the call.

The name flashing on the screen shows that the caller is his younger brother. Hyunjin wonders what he wants this time.

"Yeah?" Hyunjin says as soon as he accepts the call, breathing still heavy and unsteady from all the dancing he's done. Hyunjin unscrews the cap of his bottled water and downs the liquid greedily to quench his thirst.

"So, I might have done something," Jeongin starts. "It's a stupid mistake but not all that terrible."

"Jeongin," Hyunjin sighs into the receiver. "How many times do I need to tell you? Stop mistaking my underwear for yours! I labelled them with neon fabric markers. It's impossible not to see it."

"I was binge watching some videos on youtube," Jeongin easily ignores him. "And, liked a couple of videos while I was at it."

There's silence after that statement. Then: "Congrats on figuring out how to like videos on youtube," Hyunjin says sarcastically. He's lost interest in the conversation, briefly wondering why Jeongin's called to tell him this. If Hyunjin knew, he would have just continued practicing instead of entertaining his brother. "Now I have a practice to get back to and—"

"Using your account," Jeongin quickly adds, immediately halting Hyunjin mid-sentence. "I forgot I wasn't logged in on incognito mode tab, watched a few videos and liked a couple of them. _Only then_ I realized your account is still logged in."

"Jeongin!" Hyunjin screams in disbelief. He hopes to god his brother wasn't watching anything improper using _his_ account because he had his privacy set to public and all his 1 million subscribers could see his likes and whatnot on his page. "Is it porn?!"

"Wha– no!" Jeongin denies. Hyunjin feels a little relieved hearing that but not completely yet because he still doesn't know what kind of videos Jeongin was watching and liking. He's caught Jeongin watching a video of a person stuffing their mouth with as many marshmallows as he could once before, and shudders at the memory. Hyunjin can't imagine having those kinds of videos on his page. It's meant to promote videos of other dance covers, not... _that!_

"Then?!"

"Calm down, oh my god," Hyunjin can sense Jeongin rolling his eyes from the tone of his voice. "I told you it's not that terrible. They're just videos of bullet journal spreads and stationery hauls."

Hyunjin lets out the breath he doesn't know he was holding in. Okay. Okay, it wasn't _that_ bad. Nothing incriminating, _thank god._ Hyunjin inhales and exhales deeply to calm himself. "Okay. You've removed them from my page, though, right?"

"Yeah," Jeongin affirms. "...Like, 2 hours later."

"What?!" Hyunjin widens his eyes. 2 hours is a lot of time for people to notice and– _oh my god, wait._ He's set the setting to automatically share his youtube activity on twitter, didn't he…?

Hyunjin abruptly ends the call even though Jeongin is still explaining something on the other end, and then blanches seeing the amount of twitter notification he's received. The mentions, retweets and quote retweets keep coming in apparently since 2 hours ago, matching with what Jeongin's told him. What _doesn't_ match with Jeongin's explanation is the fact that he'd only liked a couple of videos because when Hyunjin opens his twitter page, it's filled with more than 10 likes on the _same_ channel _and_ a subscription to _minniesjournal._

Hyunjin makes a call to his brother, yelling a loud "Hwang Jeongin!" as soon as it's picked up. "You're dead. So, _so_ dead."

~*~

Editing is a long, exhausting process, so Seungmin likes being as comfortable and relaxed as he could when editing his videos. Honeyed chamomile tea and soothing scented candles are the basic must have, along with piano music as the background noise and putting on his favorite comfy hoodie. His phone is usually set on vibrate only or on complete silent mode during the duration of editing, but he makes sure to put it close to him for him to notice any incoming calls. That night, his phone's battery was running low, resulting in him having to charge it and the only available socket is the one near his bed so he has to put the phone on vibrate mode to listen for incoming calls or texts.

Seungmin also likes working in peace and without distraction, but it's getting increasingly hard to focus when his phone keeps vibrating on the mattress. It couldn't be his friends or parents because he'd told them earlier that night that he would be editing and wouldn't be available for a few hours. He's still editing the new video which was to be uploaded the next day, and his last instagram post was 4 days ago so it doesn't make sense that the notifications that keep on coming come from those platforms— which means the notifications probably are coming from twitter.

"Huh," Seungmin stops editing to shift his gaze to his phone on the bed, vibrating from another new notification _again._ Seungmin's last tweet was a good night post, which usually doesn't warrant _that_ much response after a few hours, making it even weirder than it already is. He wonders if something happened, feeling the worry stirring in his chest so Seungmin gets up to get his phone but before he could check any of the notifications, Felix is calling him. Seungmin yanks the usb cable and brings his phone to his ear. "Hello?"

"Are you friends with Hyunjin?!" Felix says instead of greeting Seungmin properly. "Introduce me to him, _please!"_

"Uh," Seungmin replies dumbly. "I...would if I knew him…?"

"You don't?" Felix sounds as confused as Seungmin is feeling.

"No? I don't know a Hyunjin."

"JinnieHwang on youtube?"

"Huh?"

"JinnieHwang!" Felix repeats himself urgently. "He owns the coolest dance cover account on youtube."

"The only coolest youtuber I know that does dance covers is you," Seungmin tells Felix, which is true. Seungmin doesn't venture to that part of youtube much as he's more into journaling and all that stuff.

"That's equal parts flattering and tragic," Felix sighs, sounding like he doesn't know if he's thankful or disappointed in Seungmin. "Are you sure you don't know him?"

"I'm positive that I don't."

"Okay. But...if you don't know him then how does _he_ know _you_ …? I mean, no offense bro. Hyunjin doesn't seem like the type to care about bullet journaling. It doesn't fit with his aesthetic."

Seungmin snorts at this and walks back to his table. It doesn't seem like Seungmin could get back to editing anytime soon so might as well save his current progress first and continue again later. "I'm pretty sure this Hyunjin doesn't know me either. Why are you asking me all of these anyway?"

"Have you not been on twitter?"

"No? I was editing my video. What's up on twitter?" Seungmin asks, genuinely curious.

"So I guess you haven't seen what's up then. Stan twitter is in shambles right now."

"What?" Seungmin widens his eyes. This definitely doesn't help with his confusion at all. "Is that...good or bad?" he asks unsurely. "Should I go on twitter, or…?"

Felix laughs at him on the other end of the line. "I wouldn't say it's bad? This Hyunjin I was talking about liked a few of your videos and subscribed to your channel."

Seungmin makes a high-pitched noise of confusion. "Did he talk about me or something? Wait, I thought you said he didn't like bullet journaling??"

"He didn't talk about you– there are only tweets posted about his activity on youtube, which was how people knew about it in the first place," Felix explains. "And I didn't say he doesn't like bullet journaling; I just think it doesn't match with his aesthetic. If he does like it, then that's good for him. Study channels are pretty cool," Felix says. "I thought you guys knew each other and that he was helping you boost your channel up. So, you _really_ don't know him?"

"No," Seungmin confirms for what felt like the hundredth time. "Maybe he was just liking random videos and subscribing to random channels. Why is it such a big deal anyway?"

"It _is_ such a big deal," Felix tells him. "Hyunjin only strictly shares likes and subscriptions to other dance cover accounts on his page. God, I wish _I_ could be on his page and maybe do dance collaboration with him someday," Felix sighs dreamily. "It'll really help my channel gain more views and subscribers."

Seungmin can't help but laugh at this. "So, in other words, you want to use his popularity to your own benefit?" he teases.

"Hey!" Felix protests, but doesn't really deny it. "I think it would be good, you know? He has over a million subscribers and besides, I think he's a pretty cool dude to be friends with."

"He has a what?" Seungmin almost choked on air hearing what Felix just told him. "A...a _million_ subscribers?"

_"Over_ a million subscribers, actually," Felix corrects him. "And over 700k followers on twitter and instagram? _He's_ kinda a big deal. He has all different kinds of followers and he's never done _this_ before so his stans on twitter are equally interested, delighted and confused."

"Not gonna lie, mate. I'm confused _and_ terrified," Seungmin confessess. Never had he imagined he would get attention this way. "He's not even an idol but he has a huge fanbase huh?"

"With the kind of influence he has, he might as well be one."

Seungmin sighs. "I don't know if I should go on twitter. Don't know what to expect either."

Felix bursts out laughing again. "It's actually kinda funny, this whole situation right now. Your phone must be blowing up with notifications, huh? You don't need to check them if you don't feel like it. I get that it must be overwhelming. But I assure you most of the reactions are positive, if not funny."

"Thanks, I guess?" Seungmin says. "I _am_ a little scared. I think I'll take a peek and go back to editing."

"Right. You were in the middle of editing. Sorry for bothering you!"

"Nah, it's okay," Seungmin assures. "I needed a quick break anyway, and I'm almost done with the video."

"If you say so. Also, you should check Hyunjin out later. If you're not into the dance videos, you can always check out his vlogs. He's so funny."

"What are you, his promoter?" Seungmin laughs in amusement.

"You won't regret it~ He's such an eye candy too, you know?" Felix singsongs. "I'll leave you alone for now. Don't spend too much time editing, please!"

"I won't. As I said, I'm almost done."

"Good. Go to sleep early after that. We have a lunch date with Jisung tomorrow. Don't forget that!"

"Forgetting an important date with my friends? Couldn't be me! Not under my trusted bullet journal's watch anyway."

"Shut up," Felix laughs. "Goodnight, Min."

"Night, Lix," Seungmin greets back with a smile and they end the call.

Curiosity gets the best of Seungmin because as soon as the call ended, Seungmin opens his twitter app to witness the commotion himself. There's a lot of confused _what??_ and _who are you??_ in his mentions (honestly, Seungmin could say the same to them), people mentioning _@jinniehwang203_ and _a lot_ of new followers. _I love journal spread videos!,_ one of the mentions says, making Seungmin smile. _So glad hyunjin liked your videos. Now i can't stop watching after discovering your channel. Subscribed! <3 _

Seungmin decides to let everything cool down first before tweeting anything as to not cause anymore noise so he sets his twitter notification on mute for now and puts his phone away. Perhaps, Felix is right. It's a good thing that this Hyunjin guy had liked his videos and subscribed to his channel because even though Seungmin is content with having few followers and subscribers, new ones are always welcomed in his space as he loves sharing his hobbies and discussing them with people who have similar interests.

"Better finish this and upload new content soon then," he says to himself and gets back to editing his video so he can upload it as scheduled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh, that reminds me!” Jeongin says, seemingly just remembering his actual purpose of calling Hyunjin. “Minniesjournal posted a new video and I saw you in there.”
> 
> “Wait, what? What do you mean?” Hyunjin furrows his eyebrows. “I’m in the video?”
> 
> “Not you. Your video is in that video.”
> 
> “What?”
> 
> "They were watching your vlog while preparing their bullet journal set up for April."
> 
> "Really?" Well, Hyunjin was not expecting that. Minniesjournal watches his vlogs? Taste!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their twitter usernames and youtube channels are all made up, but if the accounts actually exist, i'm so sorry! 😭

"Brother for sale," Hyunjin announces when he approaches the table where his friends are seated. "No, wait. Not for sale. You can have him for free," he decides half a minute later.

“For free?” Changbin screeches, voice laced with exaggerated aegyo as he pulls Jeongin to sit on the chair next to him before the younger guy could escape from him. “I’ll have him!”

“No, anyone but youuuuu!” Jeongin resists to no avail because Changbin is obviously stronger than him so he ends up getting squished in Changbin’s tight embrace. “Come on, hyung. I said I was sorry!”

“No,” Hyunjin coldly rejects as he takes a seat next to Minho. “You have ruined my vibes and now you _must_ suffer.”

“Receiving Binnie hyungie’s love is not a punishment though,” Changbin says, pinching both of Jeongin’s cheeks. It brings happiness to Hyunjin seeing his brother “suffering” like this, and it makes him feel a little bit better about the mistake he’s made the day before.

“You can always just clear this all up with an explanation, you know that right?” Minho chimes in with amusement. Across them, Jeongin is seen swatting Changbin’s hands away from his face.

“That’s what I told him, too!” Jeongin agrees. “I wanna start my own youtube channel sometime soon and Hyunjin hyung can just tell his followers I did it on his account by mistake- which is the truth! It will live it down sooner or later.”

“Ughh, I don’t really wanna say anything though. It’ll just sound like an excuse to everyone,” Hyunjin sighs.

“Well then, you don’t have to say anything if that’s what you want. Forget it ever happened and don’t ever address it to your followers,” Changbin suggests with a shrug.

“Will you still promote my channel on yours, though?” Jeongin asks.

“No,” Hyunjin replies curtly. But of course he doesn’t really mean it, though. He knows he will cave in and promote Jeongin’s channel anyway, because he simply loves his younger brother like that and is supportive of him no matter how much of a brat Jeongin is.

“I’ll promote you on my channel,” Changbin offers and Jeongin makes a face at the older guy.

“You only have like, half of a million subscribers though.”

“Yah, you ungrateful brat!”

Hyunjin bursts out laughing out loud, eyes crinkling at Changbin pulling Jeongin into a headlock using his arm.

“You can choose not to explain anything to your followers,” Minho’s voice brings Hyunjin’s attention back on him. “But you still have to say something to that other person, right? They must be confused at the sudden attention they’re getting. Have they said anything to you yet? A thank you maybe for promoting his channel on your platform? Even though you didn’t mean to do it.”

“Nope.”

“Oh, then you should approach them first before they embarrass themselves.”

“You’re right,” Hyunjin sighs. I have to at least apologize for causing this commotion, right?” Hyunjin knows he has to. Or at least offer them an explanation because the person deserves it that much.

“Mention my channel to them while you’re at it!”

“Shut up. Approach them yourself,” Hyunjin rolls his eyes and then sighs again as he pulls his phone out from his pocket. “Well, here goes nothing.”

~*~

Felix and Jisung are late, Seungmin notices when he checks on his watch.

He’s been in the cafe where they agreed to meet for half an hour now and even managed to post his new video on his youtube channel as per scheduled but even so his best friends are still nowhere to be found. Bored and with nothing else to do, Seungmin decides to kill the time by going on twitter after leaving a _y’all late!!!_ on the group chat.

He posts a quick tweet announcing his latest upload on youtube and reads a few of his mentions. He notices the amount of new DM requests as well, but decides not to entertain them, especially the unimportant ones (like those asking how he knows Hyunjin and what kind of relationship he has with Hyunjin. Kinda creepy, if you ask Seungmin). One request does catch his attention, though, and Seungmin has to do a double take to make sure that indeed it really is from _jinniehwang203._

_Hi! This is Hyunjin,_ the message says. Seungmin snorts at this. The message was from 2 hours ago but Seungmin presses accept anyway and begins typing his replies.

Hi.

Um well seeing it's your account, of course it would be you.

Who else would it be?

😅

Seungmin decides to add a last minute emoji on his texts just so he wouldn't appear cold or rude because that's the last thing he would want to do. Sure, he's confused on why Hyunjin liked Seungmin's videos, subscribed to his channel and now goes as far as talking to Seungmin in private but Seungmin supposes he does want to know why Hyunjin is doing all these.

Aksjsks

I mean, yeah you got a point there

It's just that sometimes my younger brother uses my account as well

But of course you don't know that alajlaa sorry about that

Anyway, i was just introducing myself since we don't know each other

Seungmin raises his eyebrows up in amusement at the series of text that he receives almost immediately. Hyunjin sure types really fast. Seungmin thinks they better stop beating around the bush and go straight to the point so he replies:

Ok chill, i was just joking 😂

So what's up?

I'm Min, by the way

Oh hi Min

Seungmin can see Hyunjin typing as indicated by the floating display pic and three dots in a bubble, but it appears and disappears every now and then, which means it's either Hyunjin is thinking on what to say or he's typing and deleting a lot. It’s not to say Seungmin isn’t interested in Hyunjin and what happened the day before, but perhaps under different circumstances Seungmin wouldn’t mind entertaining Hyunjin. Seungmin hopes Hyunjin can get this over and done with before Felix and Jisung arrive at the cafe because he doesn’t want Felix to freak out again, which will result in their lunch date being occupied with talking about Hyunjin when Seungmin genuinely wants to catch up on what his friends are up to these days instead. 

So about what happened last night, i’m sorry for liking your videos

and subscribing to your channel out of nowhere like that, and then

putting you under all those attention. You probably didn’t want all

of that, huh?

It’s ok

It was weird and overwhelming at first but i didn’t really mind it tbh

So was it just a mistake?

Or did your account get hacked? :O

No one got hacked

But like i said, my younger brother uses my account sometimes

WITHOUT PERMISSION MAY I ADD

But anyway he wanted to like your videos and subscribe to your channel but accidentally used my account

Sounds fake but ok 👀

Lajsala

It's the Truth

I kid, i kid

😂

🤥

He's going to start his own channel soon btw

He loves your channel and told me to say hi to you

Cute

What's his channel? I'll look him up

He hasn't picked a suitable name

for his channel apparently

Oh well

Tell him to hit me up when he does :)

Sure

So uh

Sorry again about yesterday

It's ok

It's cool

Thanks for the free promo 🤗😂

_I gtg. My friends are here,_ Seungmin types, eyes flickering at the two figures entering the cafe. _Nice talking with you,_ he adds hastily, closes the app and locks his phone the same time Felix approaches the table and gives Seungmin a backhug.

"Minnie!" Felix greets, his arms tightening around Seungmin's shoulders and neck.

"Don't tryna act cute. You guys are still late," Seungmin rolls his eyes but doesn't do anything to stop Felix.

"We're only 10 minutes late!" Jisung says, settling his things on the table and taking his wallet out to make his order at the counter.

"I've been waiting for half an hour though," Seungmin tells him.

Felix finally lets Seungmin go in favor of taking a seat next to Seungmin and peeking at Seungmin's laptop on the table. "Who told you to come here early anyway," he makes a point, which Seungmin supposes is true because he did come here early to do some last minute adjustment on his video. Well, Seungmin was bored at home and had nothing better to do so he'd decided to get a change of scenery other than staring at his bedroom wall which is how he ended up here earlier than their meetup time. But still. Felix and Jisung were late even if it's only by 10 minutes. "Jisung got distracted by the cute puppies at the pet store on our way here. As usual."

The guy in question is already lining up to take orders without letting his two other friends know. Not that either of them minded. It's Jisung's turn to pay for the meals today and they always have the same thing whenever they have lunch here so all the three of them already know what to order for each other. "I'm sure it wasn't just Jisung," Seungmin gives a pointed look and Felix only grins at him.

"Okay, you got me there," Felix easily admits, taking his phone out to show photos of puppies and kittens at the pet store that he took.

Just like that, the DM exchange with Hyunjin is forgotten and never mentioned to his best friends.

~*~

A week later, Hyunjin is back at the dance studio again.

When an incoming call interrupts Hyunjin in the middle of him practicing choreo for his next video, Hyunjin feels a sense of dejavu hitting him especially when he sees the call is from Jeongin.

"Oh no," Hyunjin can't help but feel worried because Jeongin never calls him unless he wants something from Hyunjin, or if he's done something (bad). "What did you do this time?" Hyunjin says as soon as he answers the call.

"Hyung, hyung!" Jeongin says cheerfully, making Hyunjin confused with his brother's mood. "Are you friends with _minniesjournal?"_ he asks without answering Hyunjin's question.

"Huh? _Minniesjour-_ oh. Uh. No?" Hyunjin raises his eyebrows in confusion. "I talked to them once and apologized for the mess _you_ caused. We never talk again after that."

"What a wasted opportunity! You should have become friends and then introduce us! Tsk."

"Jeongin," Hyunjin sighs heavily, hand wiping the sweat off his forehead. "If you want to become friends then approach them like a normal person would. Wait, is _minniesjournal_ a guy or a girl? I've been meaning to ask."

"Who knows? They never show their face and they always use subtitles instead of voiceover in their videos."

"I see," Hyunjin nods, even though his brother can't see him. “Did you really just call me to ask me this?”

“Oh, that reminds me!” Jeongin says, seemingly just remembering his actual purpose of calling Hyunjin. _“Minniesjournal_ posted a new video and I saw you in there.”

“Wait, what? What do you mean?” Hyunjin furrows his eyebrows. “I’m in the video?”

“Not you. Your video is in that video.”

“What?”

"They were watching your vlog while preparing their bullet journal set up for April."

"Really?" Well, Hyunjin was not expecting _that. Minniesjournal_ watches his vlogs? Taste!

"Yup! Hyung, they did Animal Crossing theme for their April set up. Buy me new pens and markers, please. I'm going to recreate the layout!"

There it is. Jeongin really wanted something from him. "Didn't you just buy new ones two days ago??"

"I don't have these shades that I need yet!"

"No," Hyunjin coldly rejects and before Jeongin starts whining and complaining, Hyunjin ends the call. He can't help but feel curious about the said video that Jeongin had mentioned to him earlier. It's news to him that _minniesjournal_ is even watching the things Hyunjin posts on the internet. The person didn't seem interested in Hyunjin nor the stuff he posts when they talked about a week ago, but then again they didn't talk for long in the first place.

Taking a seat on the cool floor, Hyunjin opens the youtube app and types _minniesjournal_ on the search bar. The results page shows _minniesjournal_ latest video posted about an hour ago. Hyunjin doesn't hesitate clicking on it.

_Minniesjournal_ has a cute intro– a short piano jingle of a song that sounds vaguely familiar to Hyunjin, and animated doodles of the word "minniesjournal". True to Jeongin's words, Min (Hyunjin remembers their name now) doesn't show their face on camera, and they're using words in subtitle form as a means of communication with the viewers, as well as using the gestures of their hands ( _pretty_ hands, if Hyunjin may add. Min has long, slender fingers, their nails short, clean and well-kept and it's a sight Hyunjin appreciates. That was not creepy– not at all but Hyunjin will keep that thought to himself, just in case).

Min goes straight to showing the stationery they're using for this video which sadly Hyunjin doesn't have a lot of interest in. Then Min does a quick flip through of their March spread.

"Cute," Hyunjin can't help but smile at the puppy theme Min's using for their March spreads. By how much the schedules are filled on the pages, Hyunjin thinks Min must be a very productive person. Hyunjin feels only a tiny bit embarrassed and guilty because Hyunjin himself is a procrastinator. He doesn't dwell on it too much though. In fact, he decides to focus on how neat Min's handwriting is and how organized their schedules are. Hyunjin must admit– the view is a pleasant sight to his eyes and perhaps, Hyunjin can see why Jeongin's into this kind of thing; his little brother _loves_ being organized and appreciates aesthetics like these. Hyunjin takes a mental note to ask Jeongin later on which shades of markers he needs for his newfound hobby.

Hyunjin's eyes widen in interest when Min is seen setting up an ipad in front of them. The clip shows Min searching something on youtube and then clicking on a video that's unmistakably one of Hyunjin's vlogs. It's one of the recent episodes too, of Hyunjin staying at home with Kkami during self-quarantine after coming back from his parents' home in Busan.

_This channel was recommended by my friend, Bokkie kkkk,_ the subtitle says. Even though only half the ipad's screen can be seen from the angle of which the camera was set up, it seems that Min had let the video play while working on their April spreads. Min pauses every once in a while to focus on the ipad, adding subtitles that said "This channel is really funny kkkk you guys should check it out too!" and "Kyaaa the puppy is so cute! Meong meong!", making Hyunjin smile and happy that people are enjoying his contents.

Hyunjin plans to watch the video until the end and then maybe get back to practicing after, but a notification on twitter from Jeongin's account makes Hyunjin click the tweet curiously.

**I.N @notjeongin . 1m**

Omg! **@jinniehwang203** in **@minniesjournal** latest video? What's up with these two? 😳😳😳 (not a clickbait)

Hyunjin chokes on air and coughs violently until he has tears in his eyes. "Hwang Jeongin!" Hyunjin screams, quickly going to his DM with Jeongin to ask him to delete his tweet because everyone knows that account belongs to Hyunjin's younger brother and as a result, a lot of Hyunjin's subscribers followed Jeongin too. He doesn't want what happened last week to happen again, doesn't want people to bother him and especially Min and—

The notifications come barreling in. Not just one, or two, but _dozens_ of them, which quickly skyrockets to hundreds and thousands within a minute. Hyunjin is too late. There's no way he could stop this now, and Hyunjin is definitely _not_ buying Jeongin any more stationery because that little brat does not deserve it.

It really be your own flesh and blood, huh?

Hyunjin sighs in defeat and lies down on the floor, staring unseeingly at the ceiling above him while letting the notifications spam his phone. Hyunjin thinks he should check up on Min and apologize, _again,_ so Hyunjin brings his phone up to his eyelevel, clicks on his DM with _minniesjournal_ only to see new messages from Min that say:

Uh.

Whoops?

😅


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, maybe Hyunjin is funny and a little cute but Hyunjin doesn't have to know Seungmin thinks that way. At this point, Seungmin doesn't really care about the notifications still blowing up his phone. What's important is that Hyunjin is not angry at him, and that Hyunjin doesn't care about the whole mess so Seungmin is going to do the same.

Seungmin should have known better.

He _knew_ posting the video would gain attention, but he wasn’t expecting for it to _blow up._ The video's been up for almost an hour and seeing how everything seems all fine so far, Seungmin thought he'd been worrying over nothing because no one's making a big deal out of it like a part of him was expecting.

But then, the tweet came in.

**I.N @notjeongin . 1m**

Omg! **@jinniehwang203** in **@minniesjournal** latest video? What's up with these two? 😳😳😳 (not a clickbait)

There were a few people that tweeted to Seungmin regarding his new video, and even fewer people commenting on Hyunjin's vlog's mini 'cameo' in the video but this tweet right here is directly mentioning both of the accounts. The next thing Seungmin knew, there's _tons_ of tweets in his mentions, precisely like the last time Hyunjin('s brother) accidentally liked Seungmin's videos and subscribed to his channel.

"Oh my god," Seungmin widens his eyes at the number of notifications hitting his phone. "Oh my god. No, no, no. What have I done?" Seungmin feels his stomach dropped as he scrolls down his mentions. He's already regretting posting the video but there's nothing much he can do now. His first instinct was to find Hyunjin first, though, so he goes to his DM page and clicks on his chat with Hyunjin.

Uh.

Whoops?

😅

Hyunjin is online because Seungmin can see him typing but when the typing stops and Seungmin receives no replies, Seungmin can feel the anxiousness settling in his stomach.

I'm so sorry 😭

I didn't know it would end up like this…

Naive, I know. But.

Ah I'm sorry. I really am

😭😭😭

Do you want me to take down the video?

Omg pls no

Seungmin finds himself holding his phone close to his face at Hyunjin's reply, silently anticipating yet dreading what Hyunjin has to say next. 

You don't have to take the video down!

And /i'm/ the one sorry

If jeongin hadn't said anything, none of this would have happened

Jeongin?

Ah. Yeah 😅

He's my brother

He was the one who posted the…

Controversial tweet 😶

Seungmin has to laugh at _that._ He feels a little relieved now that he knows Hyunjin doesn't seem mad at him at least. If Hyunjin had told Seungmin to take the video down, Seungmin would have done just that, even if it means he has to re-edit and reupload the video later on.

"Controversial"

😂😂😂

Is this the same brother who'd wanted to like my videos

And subscribe to my channel?

Yup that's the one!

He was being petty because he wanted me to buy him new pens and markers to recreate your Animal Crossing theme

but i told him no

So he posted that tweet to get back to me

He sounds cute

????

Which part of him taking petty revenge on me sounded cute??

Now look at what he'd done

Dragging us both into this mess again 😩😩

I mean

It's cute that he wanted to recreate my AC theme 😂

And…

It's part of my fault too that i got us into this mess again

And i'm sorry for that

I just wanted to return the favor

Hahahah

And promote your channel on mine too

But it's actually kind of stupid now that i think about it again

cause you don't need any promoting

😶

Laksjlaaal

NO WAY

That's so cute 🥺

Seungmin is not sure which part of what he said is cute, and he definitely doesn't know why he's blushing. He knows for sure that he doesn't want to overthink it, though, so instead of responding to that, he says:

You're not mad, are you?

I don't want to make you uncomfortable

I can still take the video down if you want

Of course not!

You did nothing wrong

The attention is unnecessary but eh

I've had worst

Ok mr. celebrity

If you say so

Asfghkll 😂😂😂😂

Besides i'm sure something good will come out of this

Are /you/ ok with everything going on tho

Uh yeah i think so

Tell you what

Let's be friends and tell our subscribers we were just helping each other out

I think the explanation will be good enough

I'll ask my brother to fix this too since it's all his fault

You wanna be friends with me?

"Wow, Felix is going to freak out when he finds out," Seungmin says to himself, leaning his back against the couch as he waits for Hyunjin to respond.

Yeah! Only if you want to as well tho

Hahaha

You watch hyunvlogs so you automatically have good taste

I only befriend cool people that watch hyunvlogs

It's an ok channel i guess 🤥

Hey!

I'm kidding 😂😂😂

I love your vlogs!

Perfect balance of fun, chaos and chill

Why thank you kind sir 😌

Or wait. Idk. Ma'am?

😂😂😂😂

My pronouns are he/him

So sir is correct hahah

Oh cool!

Let's start over and be friends then 😁

Hi I'm Hyunjin!

Nice to meet you! 🤗

"Tsk," Seungmin clicks his tongue, but can't stop the smile from appearing on his face. Okay, maybe Hyunjin is funny _and_ a _little_ cute but Hyunjin doesn't have to know Seungmin thinks that way. At this point, Seungmin doesn't really care about the notifications still blowing up his phone. What's important is that Hyunjin is not angry at him, and that Hyunjin doesn't care about the whole mess so Seungmin is going to do the same.

Hi! I'm Min 😆

Let's be friends!

Even though we talk like we already are

Lol

Shush

This is the official start of a beautiful friendship

🤗🤗🤗🤗

~*~

The first thing Hyunjin does when he gets back home is barge into Jeongin's room.

Hyunjin finds his younger brother on his phone on the bed. Perfect.

"Give me your phone," Hyunjin says with a serious face on and an arm extended towards Jeongin for his brother to hand him his phone. Jeongin gives Hyunjin a look and then crosses his arms on his chest.

"And if I refuse?"

"I'm sending you back to mom and dad in Busan."

"What?? You wouldn't!"

"Try me, brat." Jeongin gives him a skeptical look so Hyunjin raises an eyebrow up in the most intimidating way he could muster. It seems to work because Jeongin's expression falters and even though he seems reluctant, he hands Hyunjin his phone anyway. Hyunjin is just thankful Jeongin is being cooperative with him at least.

"What are you going to do with it?" Jeongin asks with a pout, seemingly accepting of whatever fate's waiting for him.

"Making things right," is what Hyunjin replied him with, his thumb quickly finding the Twitter app and entering it.

_It was a total clickbait, y'all_ 😋, Hyunjin types. _Just wanted you guys to give more views to my fav channel_ **_@minniesjournal_ ** _!_ Then he presses send. He types another tweet quickly right after that. _My brother_ **_@jinniehwang203_ ** _and_ **_@minniesjournal_ ** _are just good friends! They're helping me in setting up a new channel so watch out for that one! Coming to you real soon_ 🤗

Once Hyunjin is satisfied with the tweets he posted, he gives Jeongin his phone back and takes a seat on the bed with a heavy sigh. "Jeongin," he starts. Jeongin quickly reads what Hyunjin was doing on his phone and then sits up, too, his eyes not meeting Hyunjin. "You shouldn't have done what you did. _Minniesjournal_ is not even a close friend. He's practically a stranger and it's not right to joke around like that. What if you made him feel weird and uncomfortable?"

"I know," Jeongin murmurs. He has the decency to look guilty and ashamed at least. "I'm sorry. I wasn't expecting for that tweet to blow up like that. I sent a DM to apologize to _minniesjournal_ but I think he probably hasn't seen it yet…"

"You did? That's nice of you," Hyunjin finally drops his facade and offers a smile to his brother. "That's the right thing to do. I already talked to him and apologized but it's better if you personally do it, too."

"Okay," Jeongin says, eyes still not meeting with Hyunjin's. "I'll talk to him and apologize, too. Don't send me back to Busan, please. I actually love my school and my friends here…"

"Brat," Hyunjin chuckles and ruffles Jeongin's hair into a mess. "If I send you back then I'll be very lonely here."

"So, you're keeping me here?" Jeongin asks, eyes sparkling with hope that only makes Hyunjin laugh louder.

"Yeah, you're an okay company I guess."

"Please, I'm the only person who can stand you."

"Wrong. There's also Minho hyung and Binnie hyung."

"But I'm the best! Your number one fan and supporter! I've been there from the start before Minho hyung and Changbin hyung!"

Hyunjin laughs and ruffles Jeongin's hair again. It's time like this Hyunjin actually finds his younger brother cute. Despite how bratty Jeongin acts sometimes, he was indeed the one who had been supporting Hyunjin and his dreams ever since they were kids and Hyunjin is always thankful for having Jeongin as his younger brother. "Yes. Yes you are."

Jeongin smiles brilliantly at this. "Thank you, hyung. And I'm sorry again," he says sheepishly. "I _will_ apologize to Min once he replies to me."

"Good. Don't do it again, okay?" When Jeongin nods his head, Hyunjin flashes him a grin and grabs his backpack from his back and takes a brown paper bag out to give it to Jeongin.

"Huh? What's this?" Jeongin raises his eyebrows questioningly but accepts the bag.

"You said you need new pens and markers?"

Jeongin widens his eyes. "You–? No way," Jeongin says in disbelief, hand quickly opening the paper bag and pouring all the contents onto the mattress. His jaw drops open when he sees the amount of new pens and markers, as well as two pieces of new bullet journal.

"Yah, do you know how much these cost me?" Hyunjin clicks his tongue in feigned annoyance, arms crossed on his chest. "Why do you have an expensive hobby and–" Hyunjin didn't get to finish his sentence as Jeongin throws himself on Hyunjin and gives him the tightest hug.

"Thank you, hyung," Jeongin murmurs into Hyunjin's shoulder, making Hyunjin's heart melt immediately. Hyunjin's arms find their way around Jeongin as well.

"Just use them well, okay? The journals and some of the pens were recommended by Min. He told me to tell you to let him know what you think of them later."

"Seriously?" Jeongin pulls away from the hug to look at his brother. "Are you like, friends now?"

"And what about it?"

"Wow," Jeongin clasps his hands together. "Strangers to friends to lovers au– we love to see it!"

Hyunjin gives Jeongin a blank stare, the moment between them completely ruined. Then: "I'm taking these back to the shop. It's not too late to get them refunded." Hyunjin gathers all the pens and journals but quickly stopped by Jeongin swatting his hands away and screeching a loud "Noooooooo!"


End file.
